Every Time We Touch
by Atlantia45
Summary: Disclaimer: Cascada wrote the song not me. Pairing: Teoph


Every time We Touch

Atlantia45

After Toph joined they decided to visit Teo. While Teo and Toph get to know one another. While they're at the northern air temple the Fire nation tries to attack. While Teo and Toph get to know one another.

Just a side story while I plot on Ghost. A simple one shot of Teo and Toph. I had an idea and I followed it. Enjoy!

"APPA, YIP YIP!"  
In a second the avatar crew was in the sky. But with their new member, Toph Bei Fong; she may be blind but she sure could fight! As she sat in a corner of Appa's saddle she felt a warm weight on her shoulder. She turned toward it but there was nothing was there. In her hands was pair of goggles. The ones Teo wore and gave to her. She wore a frown on her face that has been there for a while. It wasn't like her to be frowning. She would be clowning about with Momo or Sokka, but no. She just sighed and held the goggles close to her. Katara looked at her worried and scooted near her, "Toph are you ok? You've been acting like this since we left the temple." She just looked away and mumbled a "Go away". Katara simply sighed and went back to her original seat. Slowly a tear ran down Toph's cheek.

A WEEK AGO

"Aang, where are you taking us?" Toph asked in a questioning voice.

Aang looked back at her, "We're gonna visit a couple of friends." And quickly they continued on there way.

An hour later they had reached a windy area surrounded by mountains. "HEY!" Aang yelled. There was a faint response. Toph leaned to the side until an unknown voice pulled to her side. "HEY!"

Startled, Toph turned towards the voice and "stared" at the person, "Who are you?"

"I'm Teo and you are?"

"Toph, how can you fly?"

"Are you blind? I'm gliding."

"Actually I am blind."  
"Oh, you are, well sorry."

Toph crawled to the other end of the saddle with a pout. Teo pulled up to Aang's side and looked at him questioningly, "Who is that Toph character?" he said in a light voice.

"I heard YOU!"

Teo just looked back at her in wonder. Aang just chuckled, "I'll tell you when we land."

When they landed Aang and the gang got off, Momo on Aang's shoulder with his tail, Katara standing cross armed smiling, Toph pouting with here head directed to the side. And Sokka wasn't there because he ran into the temple to see the Mechanist. When Teo landed Toph expected footsteps but instead she heard a wheel. Cocking a brow she faced towards the direction of the sound, "..."

"What?" Toph heard Teo's voice and merely turned her back.

"..."

"Well you could at least say something."

"What if I don't want too?" They scowled at each other.

Until Aang interrupted,"Err, Teo this is Toph she's going to teach me earth bending." Teo looked at her and smiled at her but Toph just stared at him angrily. Aang chuckled nervously, "Uh, Toph this is Teo, he, can't walk and is a great glider. Don't you want to glide with him?"

"I'd rather be tortured by Fire Nation."

Teo's smile turned into a frown, "Well, I had better things to do anyway." They both turned the other way and stalked off.

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can lead a horse to water but you can't force him to drink,"

Aang looked at her weird, "What?"

Later that day Toph heard the yells of joy from the sky and pouted, "Humph."

Teo came rolled towards her, "Hey, let's start over. You know so we could be friends." Toph just ignored him. Teo had an annoyed look on his face, "Well would you at least give it a shot?" Toph merely shrugged and turned towards him. Teo grinned, "How are you, I'm Teo."

"This is stupid." Toph turned around and leaned against the brick wall and sighed.

Teo looked over at her, "You want to go gliding with me?"

Toph turned to him, "Sure why not."

"Great. Trust me, you're gonna have fun."

Toph shrugged and followed him to the launching zone.

When they got there it turns out that the hermit crabs made a nest in the gliders and only a few of them worked. But they were being used at the moment. So Toph would have to wait for her turn. But if we did that the story would be dull. So...

"Toph, sorry but there aren't any gliders you can use."

"Oh, I guess I gotta wait. Go figure."

Teo shook his head, "No, you could share with me."

"Wha-" Toph was lightly pulled down onto Teo's lap, and was strapped down. "What are you doing!" She said nervously trying to get loose.

"Calm down," Teo turned her head towards his, "Just trust me with this. Ok?" Toph blushed a little and turned her head and stayed still as Teo started to roll to the end of the cliff. Toph started to squirm, "Err, never mind! I don't want to gliiiiiiiii!"

It was too late, he had already launched of and they were soaring. Toph started to scream while Teo chuckled, "Calm down! Just stop screaming."

When she stopped she felt the currents of air travel past her face. "Whoa! This is fun!"

"Isn't it!" Teo smiled and grabbed Toph's hand causing her to blush. "Lean to the right."

"Why?" In no time flat they did a simple loop.

"That's why."

"Don't do that again!" Toph pulled her hand from his and sat still. Teo pouted, _'Great and when we started to be friends.'_

"Sorry bout that. Just that I wanted to do something to entertain you, you know."

Toph faced the other way, "Oh whatever. Anyway how does this work?"

"Well, the air lifts the gliders up while we weight it down so we don't go too high. And you know your pretty light."

"..."

"Maybe I should stop talking."

"How come you can't, um walk?"

"Well there was a flood and it injured me. And my dad found this place and "Built me a new life in the sky.""

"Oh." Toph then started to shiver. "Brr, it's cold."

"Yah, it is. But not when you're alone." Teo smiled at her. And Toph smiled a little. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Toph felt her heart beat faster. Her heart felt light, lighter than she was now. And she didn't want it to end.

Later that night, Teo agreed to teach Toph how to glide. But the only time no one glided was at night.

Teo rolled towards Toph, "Hey Toph ready for your lesson?"

"No. I don't want to glide..."

"Why not? I thought we had fun today!"

"No, I just want to glide with you, on the same glider."

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**_

"Why?" Teo looked at her

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

"I just, don't want to feel lonely."

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.**_

"I, just find gliding hard." She said nervously.

_**Without you it's hard to survive.**_

"Really,"

"Yah," She turned with a smile on her face.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

"Ok, let's go!"

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

They flew so high they could almost touch the sky. Toph leaned on Teo's shoulder, her heart beating fast, "Teo, I really like you."

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

Teo rested a hand on her, "Me too."

_**Need you by my side.**_

Teo turned his head to look at Toph. "Toph I think your really pretty."

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**_

Toph blushed, and then she felt Teo kiss her lightly on the cheek, which caused her to blush even more.

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

Toph smiled sheepishly at Teo. He smiled back, "Toph, your great person to hang out with."

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**_

She grabbed his hand, "Yah, you too."

_**I can't let you go.**_

Teo pulled in for a landing so they could go to sleep.

_**Want you in my life.**_

The next day the Fire nation attacked. Teo raced to his glider when he saw Toph at the edge of the cliff next to Aang and Katara.

Katara and Aang held of some of the tanks but Toph destroyed the most. Toph is toppling them over and having the time of her life. She sent a giant wave of rocks at the tanks sending them fling atop each other, "Yes!" Teo was gliding over head and cheered her on.

Toph grinned, she hadn't had this much fun in a while. Aang knocked down one with the help of Katara but out of a knocked over tank fire was launched into the sky and hit Teo's glider. Teo quickly tried to put out the fire, "Help!"  
Aang couldn't help at all because the fire had damaged his glider. Eventually Teo fell from his glider and wheelchair. The fire's smoke had made him to get lightheaded. If he were to fall he would die. Now we can't have that,

Toph grabbed Katara, "Katara who's falling!"

"Teo, and Aang's glider is busted, we can't catch him."

Toph felt tears come to her eyes; she didn't know what to do.

_**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.**_

She couldn't let him fall she used her earth bending to bend the rocks pushing her up. She directed herself under him by following his pleads for help and caught him. He grabbed Toph tight gasping out "thank you" between breaths.

_**They wipe away tears that I cry.**_

Toph placed Teo down and bent the rocks back to earth.

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**_

Teo stayed by Toph's side throughout the battle, never taking an eye off her. He looked at her happily.

_**You make me rise when I fall.**_

After the battle, which they won, Teo rolled towards Toph in a new wheelchair, "Thanks Toph, you know, for saving me."

"It was nothing."

"Come here I want to give you something."

She bent down, "What?" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.****

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

Her body felt light and her face turned red.

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

"Thank you."

Toph's heart raced, "It…was nothing," And she hugged him back.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

She closed her eyes smiling sweetly.

_**Need you by my side.**_

As they were heading out of the temple they found Aang and the others packing up. Their visit had ended. "What's going on?" Toph asked leaving Teo's side.

Aang jumped off Appa, "Were leaving. We can't stay here forever you know."

"But I want to. Teo was teaching me how to glide!"

Katara walked up by Aang's side, "Sorry Toph, we gotta go."

Teo interrupted their little conversation, "Could I at least take Toph on one more ride?" They nodded and Teo took Toph to glide, for the last time.

Up in the sky they were talking to each other like always,

"Teo," Toph said softly, "I, I don't want to leave. I don't to leave you."

"Toph, you just gotta, how else is Aang supposed to learn earthbending?"

"But, I am starting to feel, different."****

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.**_

"Why,"

"With you I feel freer around you. I feel different with you."****

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

"Me too," Teo smiled and turned Toph's head towards his, "I really like you Toph." Lightly his lips touched hers causing her to turn a light pink.

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so.**_

When he pulled away Toph rounded her shoulders, "Teo..."

_**I can't let you go.**_

"Toph I don't want you to forget me,"****

_**Want you in my life.**_

He took off his goggles and handed them to her, "I'll miss you Toph."

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

She took the goggles and tears came from her eyes, "Teo,"

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

He wrapped his arms around her, "Just don't forget me Toph."

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**_

Later when the gang left Toph smiled at Teo and as they flew away Toph's heart felt like it was splitting in half.

_**Need you by my side.**_

Toph sighed, "I'll miss you too, Teo." She directed her head towards the side and felt the air push her bangs into her face. She still could hear his laughter; she smiled and went to sleep thinking only about him.

FIN

SOOOOO. How was it? Read and review. You know this idea struck me in the middle of the night.


End file.
